Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for managing at least one vehicle for a specific purpose, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for operatively associating sound systems included in at least one vehicle to enhance user convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
As experience levels and expectations of drivers or users who use vehicles become higher, vehicles have been developed to include various devices or systems to satisfy such drivers or users. For example, a vehicle may include a multipurpose unit that allows drives or users to have diverse experiences through devices, systems, or the like included in the vehicle. A vehicle may further include a transportation unit for transporting the vehicle from one location to another.
Recently, as more people find themselves enjoying outdoor activities, interest for a device capable of producing an abundant sound effect outdoors has increased. For example, a Bluetooth speaker may be easily connected to an audio and video reproducing device to output audio received from the audio and video reproducing device outdoors.